Smallville: Wayne Season 1
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: The Smallville Universe if Bruce Wayne had arrived in it a little earlier than before, PS, I'm using the Nolanverse Bruce Wayne.
1. Asylum

**Smallville: Wayne**

**Season 1**

Episode 1: Asylum

(It opens with Lana in physical therapy as she's on crutches.)

Figure: You know what your problem is? You're feeling sorry for yourself.

[Lana looks over and sees a young man, looking like a young Christian Bale, watching her.]

Lana: Who are you?  
Figure: Adam Knight. Blew out my knee at a dojo in Grandville. Just managed to get healed up.  
Lana: What were you studying?  
Adam: Bushido. Tiger. Jujitsu.  
Lana: What are you doing? Training to be a superhero?  
Adam: Funny. Now, let's get back to your leg. (Touches her head) You have to heal this (Points to her foot) before you can heal this.

Lana: Well it's been a hard year for me.  
Adam: Ah.

("Seize the Day" from Newsies plays on the loudspeaker.)

Adam: Hear that song?  
Lana: Yeah.  
Adam: They've got a point. "Open the gates and seize the day." Just have some confidence. That's where the only real limit is.

[Lana nods her head and tries again. Lana sighs and walks around. She drops her crutches and puts pressure on her foot. It hurts, but she can bare it as she smiles.)

Adam: See?  
Lana: Yeah.

(Cut to Chloe and Lana's as Lana arrives when Chloe looks up.)

Chloe: Whoa, hot guy. Who are you?  
Adam: Adam Knight.  
Chloe: So, this twenty-two-year-old wouldn't be trying to deflower my best friend, would he?  
Adam: Nope. Just helping her out.

[Adam looks down the stairs.]

Adam: How we doing, Lana?  
Lana (Yelling): STOP DISTRACTING ME!

[Adam laughs. Chloe looks down the stairs and sees Lana trying to climb the stairs.]

Chloe: Lana, what are you doing?  
Adam: She's overcoming her pain.

Chloe: What are you, a sadist?! She broke her pelvis!

Adam: I'm not a sadist I just-

[Chloe goes down to help Lana.]

Adam (to himself): Great job, Bruce.

[Adam goes down after them. Cut to Lana actually much more mobile.)

Chloe: Okay, maybe the sadist thing was harsh. It's just that... Lana's practically the closest thing to a sister I have and-  
Adam: And you were worried. Understandable.

(Clark comes in.)

Clark: Lana? I came to check up on you.  
Lana: I'm upstairs, decent, and with Chloe and a new friend.

(Clark comes down and notices Adam Knight.)

Clark: Hey. Clark Kent.

[Adam takes his hand.]

Adam: Adam Knight, pleasure.

Lana: He's the one who helped me with my rehabilitation.  
Clark: That's nice.  
Adam: Yeah.

(The Batman theme plays as the two look at each other.)

The End.


	2. Delete

**Smallville: Wayne**

**Season 1**

Episode 2: Delete

(It opens in the Talon as Adam arrives with his duffel bag. Lana sees him.)

Lana (walking up): Hey Adam. How are you?  
Adam: I'm alright. (Motioning to her leg) How about you?  
Lana: Really great. It doesn't hurt to walk anymore.  
Adam: Excellent. Heard you had some vacant rooms up here that you're renting out and thought maybe you could give me refuge.

Lana: Sure.  
Adam: Cool.

[Lana gets a key and escorts Adam upstairs.]

Adam: So you and Clark... Are you two?  
Lana: No. Not... Not anymore.  
Adam: Sorry. I didn't mean to pry.  
Lana: It's fine. It's...

[Lana stops herself. But, not knowing why, feels she owes him an explanation.]

Lana: He just has too many secrets.  
Adam: Everyone has their secrets, Lana.

(Adam walks up to the Talon apartment.)

Lana: I know...it's just...it seems like there's a whole other side to him that he doesn't want anyone to see.  
Adam: And that's a bad thing?

Lana: What do you mean?  
Adam: Everyone has a secret side they keep hidden from the world. Even me and you.  
Lana: I'm not hiding anything.  
Adam: Then how do you know about Clark's other side?

[Lana is about to respond before she stops herself.]

Adam: In our pursuit for the truth, we run the risk of losing ourselves.

Lana: So have you lost yourself?  
Adam: No. I didn't lose it. I gave myself up.

Lana: Huh?  
Adam: I accepted the fact that people have their secrets. When they're ready, and if they're ready, they'll let you know.

(Adam heads to the apartment.)

Lana: Uh... Okay...

Adam: Thanks for the hook up.

[Adam closes his door. Cut to after school as Clark, Chloe, and Pete arrive.)

Clark: Hey Lana. Where's Adam?  
Lana: In the apartment.

(Adam comes down.)

Adam: Hey Clark. Chloe. I don't believe we've met yet.  
Pete: Pete Ross.  
Adam: As in Ross Creamed Corn?

[Clark and Chloe look away nervously. Adam notices.]

Adam: Touchy subject?  
Clark: It's just-  
Pete: LuthorCorp bought us out.

Adam: Oh yeah. Good point. Well, life's unfair sometimes.  
Pete: You mean the Luthors are.  
Adam: Well do you actually know Lex?

Pete: No, but the apple-  
Adam: So how do you know Lex is just as bad as his father?

Pete: He... He... He...

(Pete groans and heads off.)

Adam: Well that didn't go well.  
Chloe: Have I seen you somewhere before?  
Adam: I don't think so.

Chloe: No, I never forget a face.

Adam: Well, I guess I just have one of those faces.

(Cut to the apartment as Adam looks at a picture of himself with Thomas and Martha Wayne as they're at the Mansion.)

Bruce (VO): It's not my house Alfred! It's my father's house! If I had my way, I'd tear it down brick for brick!

Alfred: This house has sheltered your family for seven generations, Master Bruce.

(Adam sighs. Cut to downstairs as Adam comes down.)

Adam: Hey, where's Pete? I'd like to apologize.  
Clark: He'll be here in a few.

(Lex walks in and notices Adam as Adam nervously looks away.)

Lex: Hey Clark. Who's your new friend?  
Clark: Adam Knight.

[Lex extends his hand.]

Lex: Nice to meet you, Adam Knight.

(Adam and Lex shakes his hand as Lex gets a good look at Adam's face.)

Lex: It was really nice meeting you. Hope we meet again.

(Lex walks off as Adam looks nervous.)

Lana: You alright?  
Adam (quickly): Yeah!

(Chloe looks at Adam suspiciously as he walks up.)

Chloe: What's he hiding?

Lana: I'm not sure.

(Cut to Chloe looking through articles on the Torch when she finds an article about Joe Chill's murder with a picture of Bruce Wayne.)

Chloe: Oh, my god.

[Clark walks in.]

Clark: What's up, Chloe?

[Chloe holds up the picture to Clark.]

Chloe: Clark, look at this picture.

[Clark looks at the picture.]

Clark: Okay, what am I looking for?  
Chloe: Does the boy look familiar to you?

Clark: Adam? What's your point?  
Chloe: That's Bruce Wayne three years ago.  
Clark: ... Bruce Wayne? As in the only person I can think of richer than Lex? No way.

Chloe: Bruce Wayne disappears three years ago, and Adam Knight is in Smallville knowing more martial arts than Splinter?! There's not much wiggle room for another possibility.

Clark: There could be dozens of possibilities. I say we give him a chance.

Chloe: Okay, but don't come crying to me when Lana's dating Bruce Wayne.  
Clark: If she does, then I'll be happy for her.

Chloe: Will you really?

Clark: Lana and I already had our shot.  
Chloe: So did JD and Eliot, and Ross and Rachel... I knew I shouldn't have had an ABC marathon before bed.

(Cut to Adam at the Talon helping clear out when he bumps into Lana.)

Adam: Oh. Uh... Sorry.  
Lana: No problem.

(They stare at each other for a few minutes as Lana and Adam begin kissing. Adam quickly backs off.]

Adam: I'm sorry.

Lana: Why?  
Adam: ... It's complicated.

[Adam goes back to his room.]

Young Rachel (VO): Finders, keepers. And I found it.

Young Bruce: No fair!

Adam (to himself): You found it in my garden.

(Clark comes up with a box.)

Clark: I told my mom you were coming here, so she figured you could do with some food.  
Adam: ... Thanks.  
Clark: You alright?  
Adam: I... I was just thinking about a girl from home.  
Clark: Oh. Girlfriend?

Adam: Heh. I wish. No she always saw me as a friend and I...  
Clark: Wanted it to be more?

Adam: Like you and Lana, right?  
Clark: Yeah.  
Adam: Figured.

(A picture falls out as Clark picks it up. It's Bruce's picture with his parents.)

Clark: These your parents?  
Adam: Yeah. They died when I was eight.

(Adam takes the picture back before Clark can take a good look at the background.)

Clark: I'm sorry. I had no idea.

Adam: It's alright. Anyway, have you ever wondered what your life would have been like if you were raised by your parents?  
Clark: I was raised by my real parents.  
Adam: Really? Lana told me you were adopted.

Clark: They're my real parents to me, and that's what matters.  
Adam: Okay, your biological parents.  
Clark: I don't like to think about that.

Adam: Why not?  
Clark: Wondering what could have happened will only lead to depression.

Adam: ... Good point.  
Clark: Well, see you later, Adam.

(Clark pats Adam's shoulder as he walks out.)

Adam: Later Clark.

[Adam waits for Clark to leave before looking back at the picture. Adam sighs and puts the picture back on a counter.)

The End.


	3. Hereafter

**Smallville: Wayne**

**Season 1**

Episode 3: Hereafter

(It opens at Smallville High as Lana's at the track when Adam arrives with Clark.)

Lana: Adam, what are you doing here?  
Adam: Cheering on my friend, and kissing up to my landlady.

(Lana smiles as she accidentally knocks into Jordan Cross. Flash to Lana with an eight-year-old Emily and an elderly Emily.)

Emily: Lana! Mommy!

[Mrs. Dinsmore looks at Emily and brightens up.]

Mrs. Dinsmore: Oh, Emily.

(Mrs. Dinsmore hugs Emily.)

Mrs. Dinsmore: Don't worry sweetie. Mommy's gonna keep you safe from Lana.  
Emily: But Lana's my friend.  
Mrs. Dinsmore: She is not your friend! She let you die.  
Emily: Nuh-uh. The current was too strong. She's a superhero.

(Mrs. Dinsmore turns to Lana as she holds Emily close to her.)

Mrs. Dinsmore: WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER?!  
Lana: Mrs. Dinsmore, just calm down and...

(Lana notices Emily's necklace around Mrs. Dinsmore's neck.)

Lana: Where'd you get that necklace? Last I saw, it was on the first Emily clone your husband made.  
Mrs. Dinsmore: Husband?  
Lana: Okay, tell me about something before Emily's accident.  
Mrs. Dinsmore: Uh... Um...

(Emily backs away behind Lana.)

Mrs. Dinsmore (like a little girl): No, no, no! Emily's mine! She's mine!  
Emily: You're not my mother!  
Mrs. Dinsmore: What do you mean, sweetheart, of course I am.  
Emily: No, you're not! You're the failed clone!  
Mrs. Dinsmore: What are you talking about, there's no other clone.  
Lana: It was raining...

(Cut to when Lana talked to the first Emily clone as past Lana picks up where her present self left off.)

Lana: ... And I fell into the water, and you jumped in after me.  
Emily: Because I'm your best friend?  
Lana: Yes. And you kept swimming beside me telling me I could make it... That I'd be fine. And when I looked back... You were too far away... And the current was too strong.  
Emily: Didn't you save me?

(Lana breaks down crying.)

Lana (sobbing): No.  
Emily (obviously hurt): I thought you were my best friend!  
Lana: If I could go back and change that day, I swear to you, I would. I live every day knowing that it should have been me.

(Lana goes to Emily as she speeds behind her. Flash to the present.)

Mrs. Dinsmore: This time it will be.

[Mrs. Dinsmore super speeds over to Lana and punches her. Lana's winded, but stands her ground.)

Lana: Now just calm down. We can help you.  
Mrs. Dinsmore: You can't help me!

(Mrs. Dinsmore suddenly gasps as her nose begins bleeding.)

Lana: Emily.

(Mrs. Dinsmore falls to the ground.)

Lana: Her heart stopped.  
Emily: Poor bad me.  
Lana: Come on Emily, let's get out of here.

(Flash back to the present as Jordan stares.)

Lana: You okay, Jordan? You've been spaced out for a few minutes.  
Jordan: Yeah. My imagination's been playing the best with me, lately.

Lana: That happen often?  
Jordan: Frequently, today.

(Lana shrugs and prepares to run.)

Adam: Remember what I taught you, Lana.

Lana: Right. Pacing yourself.

Adam: Exactly.

(Lana and Jordan race as Lana wins.)

Lana: You did a good job.  
Jordan: Thanks. I'll just sit on the sidelines for a bit.

(Jordan sits between Adam and Clark as his elbow accidentally knocks into Clark's. Flash to the Superman cape in space.)

Lara (VO): We may not have been able to save our planet...  
Jor-El (VO): But we are confident, you will become Earth's greatest savior. And never doubt that, just as you're a part of us, we will always be a part of you. Farewell, my son.  
Lara (VO): Good-bye.  
Jonathan (VO): This is your destiny son. You are going to touch the lives of so many people, and not just as a man but as a symbol. You're a symbol of peace. A symbol of justice.  
Martha (VO): Every world needs its heroes. They inspire us to be better than who we are.  
Lex (VO): We have a destiny together, Clark.  
Chloe (VO): To me, you're more than just a hero. You're a superhero.  
Lana (VO): So what are you? Man or Superman?  
Lois (VO): I believe in you.  
Clark (VO): I can be their hero.  
Dr. Fate (VO): You will lead this generation of heroes as Hawkman once lead ours. And when you show yourself to the world, it will be a different age than ours Clark. A silver age of heroism that will begin when they look up at you in the sky with hope for tomorrow, and you will allow everyone to embrace it.

(The cape turns around to reveal a shadowed figure in a blue outfit with a red S on the chest. Flash to the present as Jordan gets startled.)

Clark: You alright?  
Jordan: Yeah... Just thinking about a hero.

[Jordon gets up quickly and runs off.]

Adam: Geez, what's his problem?  
Clark: I don't know.

(Cut to the locker room as Jordan pants.)

Adam: Jordan, are you alright?  
Jordan: ... I don't know.  
Adam: It's gonna be alright.

(Adam pats his shoulder.)

Jordan: NO!

(Flash to a bat flying towards the camera.)

Ra's al Ghul (VO): You traveled the world. Now you must journey inwards. If you make yourself more than just a man, if you devote yourself to an ideal, you become something else entirely. A legend... Mr. Wayne.  
Joker (VO): You've changed things... Forever. There's no going back.  
Selena (VO): There's a storm coming, Mr. Wayne. You and your friends better batten down the hatches.  
Bruce (VO): People are dying. What would you have me do?  
Alfred (VO): Endure, Master Wayne. That's the thing about Batman. He can be the outcast. You can make the choice no one else will face. The right choice. Gotham needs you.  
Harley (VO): Nuh-uh-uh, B-Man. Mr. J doesn't want ya following us just yet.  
Batman (VO): It was all a lie. There's nothing wrong with you.  
Joker (VO): Nice of you to say, Bats. But you of all people should know... There's plenty wrong with me...

Bane: When Gotham is ashes... You have my permission to die.

(Flash to reality as Jordan backs away starring at Bruce fearfully.)

Adam: You alright?  
Jordan: You're Bruce Wayne?  
Adam: What? That's ridiculous.

Jordan: My God... You're still alive!

Adam: I'm not Bruce Wayne.

(Chloe's passing the locker room when she stops to listen.)

Jordan: Look, I know it's you.

Adam: Yeah right. I came back from the dead to live in Smallville.  
Jordan: Deny it all you want, but I'm telling Lana!

(Jordan rushes off when he bumps into Chloe. Cut to her training with Green Arrow when the scene flashes to her as a giant holding a helicopter that was faced at a giant one and a half year old.)

Chloe: Back... Off...  
Pilot: Yes ma'am!

[Chloe puts the helicopter on the ground and looks at Roy with a smile.]

Chloe: Come here, baby.  
Roy: Mommy!  
Chloe: That's right honey. Come to Mommy.

(Roy runs up and hugs Chloe.)

Superboy: Aw... I think I'm gonna cry.

(Chloe points to the ground.)

Chloe: Look, Roy, smile for Daddy and Aunt Tess.

[Roy looks down and smiles. Alex begins to tinker with the machine.]

Oliver: Okay, the machine's at its maximum. It's now or never.

(Alex fires as Chloe and Roy return to normal size.)

Chloe: Look Roy, it's Daddy.  
Roy: DADDY!

(Roy rushes up as Oliver picks him up and hugs him. Flash to Chloe reading to her son.)

Chloe: This is the story of an amazing boy, who grew up in a little town, called Smallville.

[Scene flashes to reality.]

Jordan: Whoa...  
Chloe: What?

(Jordan rushes off.)

Chloe: Hey-

(Chloe decides to look in.)

Chloe: Hey Bruce, you decent.  
Adam: I'm not Bruce Wayne.  
Chloe: Well then how come you didn't show up here until three years after the death of Joe Chill, which Bruce Wayne witnessed.

[Adam walks past Chloe.]

Adam: Coincidence.

Chloe: Look, I just wanna know the truth! ... You can trust me.  
Adam: ... No, I can't. If I do, you'll be hurt.

Chloe: What is that supposed to mean?

Adam: You really wanna know where someone like Bruce Wayne is right now?  
Chloe: Well seeing as how he's standing right in front of me, I already know.  
Adam: Bruce Wayne died when he was eight years old, Chloe.  
Chloe: ... Oh really? Then you went to Joe Chill's hearing to do what?

Adam: To destroy whatever was left of Bruce Wayne. Now, drop it!

(Clark comes in.)

Clark: Hey guys, you know where Jordan is? He's disappeared.  
Adam: I'll go look for him.

(Adam goes off.)

Clark: ... Chloe, please tell me you didn't bug Adam about your Bruce Wayne theory.  
Chloe: Well I heard Jordan call Adam Bruce Wayne.

Clark: Chloe, you need to drop it. If he doesn't want anyone to know his identity that's his business.

(Clark goes to Bruce.)

Clark: Hey Adam, I wanna apologize for Chloe. She smells a story, she pursues it like crazy.  
Adam: You believe her?  
Clark: Not really. I mean, why would Bruce Wayne disappear for three years to end up in Smallville?  
Bruce: ... Because he got homesick, and this is how close he can be to Gotham without someone recognizing him.  
Clark: You're...?

(Bruce nods his head.)

Bruce: Tell Chloe I'm sorry for shouting at her.  
Clark: Why are you here?  
Bruce: Trying to figure out a way to save Gotham from fear and corruption. I spent some time in Japan, and I stopped by here because, as I said, I got homesick.  
Clark: Well... It's an honor to be trusted with something like this. Why'd you leave?  
Bruce: I wanted to kill him for eleven years, Clark. When he died, Rachel talked some sense into me, and I realized if I was gonna save Gotham... I had to leave to learn how to fight the criminals.  
Clark: I know what it's like to want to kill someone.

Bruce: I got so close to killing him and I was going to do it...but in that instant (snaps his finger) it was taken away from me. I had power over nothing.

Clark: The point is, you know what you did was wrong. Hey, did Jordan act weird when he bumped into you?  
Bruce: Figured out who I was.  
Clark: Weird. He looked at me like he was looking at Moses or something.

(Chloe comes out.)

Chloe: Hey Adam... I wanna apologize.  
Bruce: Don't. You're right about who I am, but don't tell anyone else.  
Chloe: Right.

(Cut to the field as Clark, Bruce, and Chloe see Jordan. they try to approach him, but Coach Altman reaches him first and puts his hand on his shoulder.]

Coach Altman: Hey, Cross. Nice job out there. (Pats his arm) When're you gonna join the team?

[Scene flashes to Coach Altman standing in front of a moving car and dying. Jordan's eyes widen. As Altman leaves, Jordan walks off. Cut to the end of the day as Jordan walks up to his dad.)

Jordan: It happened five times today.

Dad: Jordan, I know you want to make this work but I think you to go back to home schooling.

Jordan: Just give me one more chance, Dad. Please?

[Jordon looks over and sees Altman walk in front of a speeding car.]

Jordan: No, not today!

(A red and blue blur suddenly appears and shoves Altman out of the way. Jordan's eyes widen.]

Lara (VO): We may not have been able to save our planet...  
Jor-El (VO): But we are confident, you will become Earth's greatest savior.

Jordan: My God...it's him...

(Cut to the next day as Jordan goes to Clark.)

Jordan: You saved Coach Altman.  
Clark: ... What? ... No I didn't.  
Jordan: You shoved him out of the way of that car. I saw it! That's who you are. You change people's fates.

Clark: And?

(Clark looks at Jordan.)

Jordan: For the better...mostly. You're going to help so many people.

Clark: Really?  
Jordan: Your dad's gonna tell you so himself.

Clark: How do you know that?

Jordan: I can see someone's future when I touch them. However, yours and Bruce's futures stand out from the rest.

Clark: What do you mean?  
Jordan: You both have the power to change fates. I see your futures and I believe in hope again.

Clark: ... Really?

Jordan: Yes.

Clark: Wow.

(Cut to the track as everyone goes to see practice.)

Clark: Hey Jordan. Lana.  
Bruce: Hey Lana.

Lana: Adam. Clark. Hey, Jordan.

Jordan: Hi.

Lana: Is the coach going to be all right?

Jordan: I think so. It was a very near miss.

Lana: Well, that's good.

(Lana rushes off as everyone cheers for her. Jordan follows and accidentally bumps into Lana. Flash to Clark and Lana kissing as Clark is being affected by Kryptonite. Lana quickly pulls away, crying. She walks off as Clark crumbles onto the floor. Flash to reality.)

Jordan: No...

Lana: What?  
Jordan: ... You won't be with Clark.

Lana: Huh?  
Jordan: Nothing!

[Jordan runs off. Jordan goes to Clark.)

Jordan: Clark, it's about-  
Clark: I don't wanna hear it.  
Jordan: But you won't be together.  
Clark: I kinda figured that when we broke up.

(Jordan sighs and touches Clark to get a better idea of how to phrase what he wants to say. Flash to the farm as Clark's making something as Lois walks in.)

Clark: Hey Lois, I'm sorry about what Jimmy did last night. After Oliver-

(Clark turns to see Lois dressed in a teal tank-top, a denim jacket, and a short skirt.)

Lois: Oliver's history.

[Clark's jaw drops.]

Lois: Actually, Mrs. K... Can you give us a couple of minutes?

Martha: Um... Yeah. I'll... I'll be upstairs.

(Lois walks up to Clark.)

Lois: Here we find ourselves, all alone.

(Lois takes a look at Clark's hand.)

Lois: Wow... How did I never notice what big strong hands you have?

(Clark chuckles nervously.)

Clark: What's going on, Lois?  
Lois: Well you know me. I'm not very good with words, so...

(Lois hands Clark a mix CD.)

Lois: People don't think White Snake plays power ballads, but they do.  
Clark: ... You made me a mix CD.  
Lois: I will kill you if you tell anyone this, but... There's nothing that I love more than slow dancing with some big, strong arms around me.

(Lois wraps Clark's arms around her.)

Lois: Just like yours, Smallville.

(Clark smiles for a second before realizing what he's doing.)

Clark: L-Lois, why don't you uh... Put this on?  
Lois: Okay.

(Lois puts the CD in as Clark speeds out of there. Scene flashes to reality as Jordan is taken aback.]

Jordan: Whoa!

Clark: What?  
Jordan: Well, I don't need to tell you something anymore. You know Lois Lane?  
Clark: Who?  
Jordan: Nothing.

(Jordan sits down and purposefully puts his elbow to Bruce's foot. Flash to Batman attaching a bomb to the Bat.)

Gordon: What are you doing?!

Batman: I can get it out over the bay!

Catwoman: Send it to fly over the water and then eject?

Batman: No auto-pilot.

Catwoman: You could've gone anywhere, done anything.

Batman: Selina, I know.

Catwoman: I guess we're both suckers.

(Batman and Catwoman kiss before Batman goes to the Bat.)

Jordan: Lucky dog...  
Bruce: Huh?

Jordan: Nothing.

[Bruce raises an eyebrow.]

Bruce: Hm.

(Jordan then has his other elbow tap Chloe's other foot. Flash to Chloe and Oliver kissing as Apokolips begins to eclipse the sun. Flash to reality.]

Jordan: Lord, you guys have a fight ahead of you.

Chloe: Eh?  
Jordan: ... Keep it a secret, but I can tell people's futures by touching them.

Chloe: Really?

Jordan: Yup.  
Bruce: Ei. Sorry.  
Jordan: You're mind's a lot more hopeful than you think. Even though you don't admit it.

Bruce: Hmph.

[Bruce walks off. Cut to Bruce as he's lying on his bed.)

Bruce: Who needs hope...?

Clark: ... You do.

[Bruce turns over and see's Clark. His face hardens.]

Bruce: Please, come on in. The door's open.

Clark: Sorry. Just figured. You trusted me with your secret. I'll trust you with mine.  
Bruce: What secret?

(Clark lifts a couch up easily.)

Bruce: ... Whoa...

Clark: And I can do a whole lot more than that.

(Clark sets the couch down.)

Bruce: What the hell are you?  
Clark: ... An alien.

Bruce: An alien? From?

Clark: A place called Krypton. It blew up and brought me to Earth in the '89 meteor shower.

Bruce: That day?  
Clark: Yes, why?  
Bruce: It was the day that my parents were shot.

Clark: Seriously?  
Bruce: Yeah. I saw a news report about it.

(Cut to the evening at the police station as an 8-year-old Bruce is brought in. He's holding his father's jacket. An officer escorts Bruce into a back room.)

Gordon: Give us the room, please.

[The cops in the room clear out, leaving everything behind. Bruce goes to the nearest chair and sits. Gordan leaves him for a few seconds. Bruce looks at his father's jacket and begins to sob. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a flash. He looks over and see's that it's a TV, which is tuned in Gotham News. The TV is muted, but the headline reads, "Mysterious meteor shower rocks Smallville Kansas". Bruce looks back at his father's jacket.]

Clark: Whoa...

Bruce (weakly): Yeah...

Clark: I'm sorry.  
Bruce: Clark, you couldn't have been more than two or three. What happened to my parents wasn't your fault. (Looking away) It was no one's fault but his...

(Clark puts his hand on Bruce's shoulder.)

Clark: Hey, don't let this get you down.

Bruce: Alright.  
Clark: Hey, how about dinner at the farm?  
Bruce: ... Definitely.

(Clark and Bruce come down.)

Bruce: Hey Lana, I'm heading off to Clark's place for dinner. Up for coming? ... Just as friends?  
Lana: ... Okay.

(Cut to the farm.)

Clark: Mom, Dad, meet me and Lana's new friend, Adam Knight.

(Adam extends his hand.)

Adam: Mr. Kent. Mrs. Kent.  
Martha: You look like someone I knew once.  
Bruce: Really?  
Martha: Yeah. Thomas Wayne.  
Bruce: Oh. Cool.  
Clark: You knew Thomas Wayne, Mom?  
Martha: Only through Martha Wayne, well Kane back then.  
Lana: How'd you know her?  
Martha: We went to Metropolis High together. Everyone called us the Marthas.  
Adam: Martha Clark.  
Martha: Yes. How'd you know?  
Adam: Uh... My mom went to Metropolis High too.

Martha: Really, what was her name?

Bruce: Adrienne Valenza.

Martha: Wow.

Bruce: Yup.

(Clark smiles a little.)

The End.


	4. Velocity

**Smallville: Wayne**

**Season 1**

Episode 4: Velocity

(It opens with Clark and Chloe walking down the street with Bruce.)

Bruce: Heard about your dad's heart attack.  
Clark: Yeah. Lex covered it for us.

(Two cars rush past, nearly hitting Chloe.)

Chloe: Whoa!  
Bruce: ... Cool.

Clark: What was that?  
Bruce: Looked like speed racing.

Clark: Speed racing?

Bruce: Yep.

Clark: Let's check them out.

(They walk up and stare as Pete comes out of one of the cars.)

Chloe: Holy... Crap!

Clark: Pete?

Pete: Oh... Hey guys.

Bruce: Pete, what're you doing here?

Pete: Uh... Hanging with my pal Jason.  
Bruce: And speed racing.

Pete: Yeah.

Clark: Pete, you almost hit Chloe.  
Jason: Actually, that was me.

(Bruce punches Jason.)

Jason: Ah! My nose!

Bruce: You nearly ran over my friend!

Clark: Look you two, this is too dangerous.  
Pete: Well I won.  
Clark & Bruce: That's not the point!  
Chloe: ... Spooky.

(Lana comes up.)

Lana: What's going on?  
Bruce: Pete's speed racing.

Lana: What?

Pete: Come on, it's all in good fun.  
Bruce: Or is it because your parents are divorcing?

[Pete becomes still.]

Pete: How did you know that?

Bruce: It's a small town. People talk.

Pete: Did you tell, Clark?  
Clark: No. I didn't even know.

(Chloe whistles nervously.)

Pete: Chloe!  
Chloe: Sorry. I didn't know it was supposed to be on the Q.T.

(Pete storms off.)

Bruce: That could have gone better.  
Lana: Well, Chloe, Clark, Adam, see you guys later.

(Lana goes off. Cut to the next morning as Lana comes in with some flowers for Bruce's room when she notices a picture on the counter. She looks at it, and she vaguely recognizes Thomas and Martha Wayne from a news show just after the Meteor Shower.)

Bruce (V.O): Aw, for me?

[Lana is startled.]

Lana: Yeah. You've been a pretty good tenant.

Bruce: Well, thanks.

[Bruce takes the flowers.]

Bruce: I feel kinda bad. I didn't get you anything.

Lana: No problem.

(Lana goes downstairs. Bruce looks at the flowers and back where Lana was standing a few seconds ago. Cut to Bruce meeting up with Clark.]

Bruce: Clark, can I ask you something?

Clark: Sure.  
Bruce: Look, I know I may be way out of line here, but would it be alright if I asked her out?

Clark: Sure. Me and Lana had our shot.

Bruce: You sure?  
Clark: Definitely.

Bruce: ... Alright.

(Bruce goes down to where Lana is.)

Bruce: Hey Lana... Wanna go out?

[Lana is caught off guard by the request.]

Lana: Um... Sure.

Bruce: Great.

(Bruce goes back upstairs. Lana ponders what she has just agreed to. She then sees a bald Asian teenager step in.)

Lana: Hi. You're just in time. We were about to close up.  
Man: I just wanted to say hi to an old friend.

Lana: Who?

(Bruce comes down and stares.)

Man: Hello old friend.  
Bruce: We were never friends. Get out.

(The man's smirks as blood pours out of his eyes a little.)

Lana: Adam, wha-

[The man laughs.]

Man: Is that what you're calling yourself now?  
Bruce: I said get out!

(He smiles and walks out.)

Lana: What was that about?  
Adam: Someone I knew in Tokyo.

Lana: Tokyo?  
Bruce: I've been around.

(Cut to Bruce's apartment as Lana, dressed neatly, knocks on his door. Bruce, in nice dinner attire, answers.]

Bruce: Hi.  
Lana: Hi.

[He hands her a rose.]

Bruce: Come on in.

[Cut to inside the apartment, which is emulated by candle light. Lana see's a beautifully decorated table.]

Lana: Wow.

Bruce: You like?

Lana (Amazed): Ye...yes, but how did you pull this off so fast?

Bruce: I'm good at that.

[Bruce motions for her to have a seat. He pulls out her chair for her and she takes a seat.]

Lana: Wow. Quite a gentleman.  
Bruce: I learned from one of the best. Now, time for the appetizers.

(Bruce brings out a bag of Fritos. Lana giggles.]

Bruce: I had to draw the budget somewhere.

Lana (Shaking her head): I don't mind.

Bruce: Cool.

[Bruce pours her a bowl of Fritos. The two smile and talk as they hear a screech outside. Bruce looks to the window.]

Lana: What was that?  
Bruce: I don't know. Wait here.

(Bruce comes down as Pete's on the sidewalk. He's bloody and crawling on the ground.)

Bruce: Pete! Pete, are you alright?  
Pete (Painfully): Oh, god...

Bruce: Come on inside. I'll call Clark and Chloe.

(Cut to later as Clark and Chloe are there with Pete.)

Clark: Pete!  
Chloe: What happened?

Pete: I don't know. Some car suddenly blazed past. Next thing I knew, I'm kissing pavement, and my car's totaled.  
Chloe: Okay... Who would wanna kill Pete?

Pete: I don't know.

Clark: Come on, let's get you to a doctor.

Bruce: I'll drive.  
Chloe: ... How?

[Clark, Bruce, and Pete are already gone. Cut to the hospital as Bruce and Clark arrive there with Pete as Bruce throws up in a trash can.)

Bruce: Never... Do that... To me... Again!

[Cut to inside the hospital waiting room as Clark and Bruce wait. Chloe and Lana walk in.]

Chloe (To Clark): How is he?  
Clark: Doctors aren't sure, yet.

[Bruce looks at Lana.]

Bruce: Sorry, our date got cut short.

Lana: No worries. I'm used to it.

(Clark looks away uncomfortably.)

Chloe: Wow... You can actually feel the awkward.  
Bruce: You have a real way with words, Chloe.  
Chloe: Thank you, Adam.

Lana: I just hope Pete's all right.

(Pete comes back, with several bandages.)

Clark: Pete, are you alright?  
Pete: I'll be fine. Thanks Adam. I coulda died out there.  
Bruce: Just living by my parents' example.

Clark: They'd be proud of you.

Bruce: ... Thanks.

(Cut to the farm as Clark's there when Bruce walks up.)

Clark: Hey Adam.  
Bruce: You can call me Bruce here. Mr. and Mrs. Kent, Bruce Wayne.

(Martha stares in shock.)

Martha: Bruce Wayne?  
Jonathan: As in the billionaire from Gotham?  
Bruce: The same.

Martha: I still remember when MW sent me your baby picture. It's so hard to believe you're here.

Bruce: I still can't believe you knew my mother.

Martha: Why are you here?  
Bruce: Trying to figure out how to save Gotham from fear and corruption.

Jonathan: How's that coming along?

Bruce: It's gotten me homesick. Still thinking of a way, though.

Martha: Why Smallville?  
Bruce: It's as close as I can get without someone recognizing me. Although I think people are starting to take notice.

Martha: Don't worry. We'll keep your secret.  
Bruce: Thanks Mrs. Kent. Anything I can help out with around here?

[Clark thinks for a moment.]

Clark: You know, I always wanted to try playing basketball with someone besides Pete.  
Bruce (smirking): I'm in trouble.

[The two start to play. Bruce dunks in a basket.)

Bruce: Haven't done this since high school.  
Clark: Well, I'll go easy on you then.

[Bruce laughs. Clark is about to make a shot when Chloe drives up.)

Chloe: Hey boys. Am I interrupting a bromance?

Bruce: What's up, Chloe?

Chloe: Pete told me about the car and the license plate, and look who it's registered to.

[Clark and Bruce both look. Bruce is shocked.]

Bruce: This is that Jason guy Pete was speed racing with.  
Chloe: Looks like the guy's a sore loser.

Clark: And Pete knew exactly who the person was who hit him.

Chloe: Serious case of being a sore loser.

Clark: Let's go talk to Pete.

(Cut to the Ross house as Clark and Bruce arrive.)

Bruce: You sure you wanna do this?

Clark: I'm sure.

Bruce: Alright.

(They go to the door as Clark knocks. Judge Ross comes out.)

Clark: Hey Judge Ross. Can I talk to Pete for a minute?

Judge Ross: Sure. (Out Loud) Pete, it's for you.

(Pete comes down.)

Pete: What's up?  
Bruce: We'd like to talk about your speed racing.  
Judge Ross: You're what?!

Bruce: I think you're going through a bit of a phase since your father left.

Pete: It's not like that.

Bruce: Then what's it about?

Clark: Yeah, Pete, what is it?

Pete: Well Jason got really mad at how I always beat him. So, to even things out, he told me to throw a race.

Bruce: And you refused.  
Pete: Right.  
Bruce: Good.

Pete: Now, he wants me out of the picture, permanently.

Clark: Ouch.  
Bruce: We'll take care of this.  
Pete: Uh... Actually, I think Clark can-  
Clark: Relax. He's cool.

(Bruce and Clark head off.)

Clark: We tell the police and let him deal with it.  
Bruce: Too easy. If he's been doing this for as long as he has, he's bound to have someone on the inside.  
Clark: A mole?  
Bruce: More than likely. Find the mole we cut off his source and catch him by surprise.

Clark: You done this before?  
Bruce: No. I was just thinking, "What would Sherlock Holmes do?"

[Clark nods his head. Cut to the police station as Clark and Bruce look over the various cops.]

Clark: How will we know which one is the mole?

Bruce: You told me about Super Hearing?  
Clark: Yeah.  
Bruce: Try keeping it on to pick up the sounds from the phone.

Clark: Why do you think he would call his informant now?  
Bruce: He won't... Not yet.

[Bruce walks forward.]

Bruce (Out loud): Excuse me?! I would like to report a crime!

(The cops walk up.)

Policeman: What?  
Bruce: A friend of ours, Pete Ross, was nearly run over. And I believe it was to do some kind of street racing he was involved in.

(One cop looks nervous as Bruce and Clark both notice.)

Bruce (Whispering): Now.

Cop (VO): Someone's on to you, Jason.  
Jason (statically): Who is it, Monroe?

Cop (VO): I don't know some punk kid and a farm boy.

Clark (whispering): Monroe.

Bruce: Good. (Out loud) I would also like to point out that this little criminal has an informant in your precinct.

(Most of the cops seem shocked. The sheriff walks up.]

Sheriff: That's a bold claim. Oh, Mr. Kent. Why am I not surprised?  
Clark: H...hello, Sheriff Adams.  
Sheriff (To Bruce): So what makes you think someone in my department's crooked?  
Bruce: How else would illegal street racing be going on under your noses?

Sheriff: You better have the evidence to back that up Mr...  
Bruce: Adam Knight. And I know. Check your phone records, please. You'll see that one of your officers has just phoned in and tipped off your suspect.

Sheriff: Fine, but I'm telling ya. Nothing's gonna happen.

Bruce (To Himself): You wish.

(A few moments later, the sheriff holds a gun to Monroe.)

Sheriff: Where is he, Monroe?

[Monroe looks around at everyone.]

Bruce: You might want to consider answering.

Monroe: ... The garage.

(The sheriff turn around as Bruce and Clark aren't there.)

Sheriff: Of course.

(Cut to the garage as Clark and Bruce confront Jason.)

Clark: Jason!

(Jason stares.)

Jason: What do you want?  
Bruce: You're under citizen's arrest for trying to kill Pete Ross.

[Jason laughs.]

Jason: You got nothing on me!

(The police arrive.)

Jason: Ah, frick.

[The Sheriff comes out.]

Sheriff: Hands up!

(Jason holds his hand up. Cut to the police handcuffing him and locking him away.]

Bruce: That went well.

Clark: Yep.

[Clark notices the Sheriff coming towards them.]

Clark: Oh, great.

Sheriff: Now, I trust you two weren't interfering in police business... Again?!  
Clark: Just placing him under citizen's arrest, ma'am.

Bruce: If it helps you can leave our names out of the report.

Sheriff: Your luck won't last forever, Mr. Kent.

(Sheriff Adams walks off.)

Bruce: ... What a bitch.

Clark: Hey, don't say that; she's not that bad.  
Bruce: Really?  
Clark: No, she's worse.

(Bruce laughs a little. Cut to the farm as Pete arrives.)

Pete: Hey Clark, Adam, thanks.  
Bruce: Actually... My name's Bruce Wayne.

Pete: Bruce Wayne?!

Bruce: Yeah. Please don't tell anyone. Only, you, Clark, Mr. and Mrs. Kent, and Chloe know.  
Pete: Why only us?  
Bruce: You seem trustworthy.

Pete: Heh, okay.

(Cut to Lana as she turns on the TV as she gets the Gotham Network News.)

Reporter: Today marks the third anniversary of the disappearance of Bruce Wayne. As such, Mr. Earle of Wayne Enterprises has moved to pronounce him dead.

[Lana shakes her head.]

Lana: Is that... Adam?

To Be Continued...


	5. Obsession

**Smallville: Wayne**

**Season 1**

Episode 5: Obsession

(It opens in the Talon as Lana goes up to Bruce.)

Bruce: Hey Lana-  
Lana: You lied to me about who you were.

[Bruce looks around seeing the scene Lana is causing.]

Bruce: Can we talk about this in private, please?

[Cut to a more secluded area. Bruce looks at Lana.]

Bruce: Yes, yes I lied to you. Only because I didn't want anyone to know who I was.

Lana: I can't believe this. I dated a complete stranger.  
Bruce: I only lied about my name. Not who I was.

Lana: Lying is lying, Bruce.

Bruce: I had to lie.  
Lana: Why?  
Bruce: Because I don't want anyone to know where I am. Not until I'm ready.  
Lana: Ready for what?  
Bruce: ... I save that story for the people I trust.

[Lana becomes upset.]

Lana: So, you're saying you don't trust me?!  
Bruce: Not yet.

Lana: Well do you trust anybody?  
Bruce: A few more than you do, but way less than Clark does.

Lana: What? I trust Clark.  
Bruce: Oh yeah? Did you talk to him about our date?

[Lana doesn't respond.]

Bruce: Thought so.  
Lana: ... Why were you interested in a relationship?

[Bruce becomes a little nervous.]

Bruce: Because I...like you.

(Lana tries to stay mad, but given how little she already knew about Adam, it's hard, and she kisses him. Bruce doesn't stop her. Instead he kisses her back. They end up lying on the bed and continue kissing as Lana removes Bruce's jacket. Bruce puts his hands under her dress. Cut to Clark in the barn breaking firewood.]

Chloe: Hey Clark, what's up?

Clark: Nothing much.

Chloe: Oh. I figured I'd drop by and see how you were doing.

Clark: A little weirded out by the whole Alicia incident, but otherwise fine.  
Chloe: Pete talked about the divorce at all?  
Clark: When he's ready to talk about it, he will. I don't wanna press him too hard. It's been stressful enough for him.  
Chloe: No kidding.

(Chloe's about to go off when Clark sighs.)

Clark: Chloe... Bruce trusted you with his secret, so... If you promise not to tell anybody, I'd be honored to trust you with mine.

[Chloe turns around quickly.]

Chloe: I promise!

(Clark goes to a tractor and lifts it up.)

Chloe: ... Whoa! You're a meteor freak!  
Clark: No... I'm... I'm an alien.  
Chloe: ... (Laughing) Yeah right. I suppose your ship's in the basement.  
Clark: Actually it's... All over.

Chloe: Huh?

Clark: I wasn't born in Smallville... In fact, I wasn't born anywhere near this galaxy.

Chloe: Then where-  
Clark: A white planet, called Krypton.

Chloe: ... Okay. Where is it?  
Clark: Nowhere. It blew up, and all that's left is what came here in the Meteor Shower. Along with me.

Chloe: ... That is so cool! Does Pete know?!  
Clark (surprised): Yeah... You're taking this a lot better than I thought.

Chloe: I always knew that there was something special about you.

Clark: Thanks.  
Chloe: So... Does Bruce know?  
Clark: Yup.  
Chloe: Lana?  
Clark: Nope.  
Chloe: ... Aw... Now I feel all special.

[Clark and Chloe share a laugh. Clark and Chloe then end up kissing. Cut to Lex's Mansion. Lex is at his study when the bald man walked up.)

Lex: ... Can I help you?  
Bald Man: I'm looking for our mutual friend, Bruce Wayne.  
Lex: Sorry. I don't know where he is, and I definitely don't know who you are.

[The Bald man's eyes narrow.]

Bald Man: We may never have met, but I know Wayne is here, and I know you two were at Excelsior and Princeton together.

Lex: You've done your homework.

Man: Now, where's Bruce Wayne?  
Lex: Like I said earlier, I don't know.

Bald man: You don't know what you're getting yourself into.

Lex (half smirks): Neither do you.

[The bald man walks out. Cut to the Talon as Bruce is tossing darts with pin-point accuracy when Lex walks up.)

Lex: Hello Bruce.  
Bruce: Figured I couldn't fool you. I appreciate you not giving me up.  
Lex: Why ruin what you...whatever it was you were doing. Some guy came by looking for you.  
Bruce: Should I be worried?

Lex: I don't know, should you?

Bruce: Well, an old friend visited me, but I seriously doubt it's him.  
Lex: Why's that?  
Bruce: He died a year ago.

Lex: You sure about that?  
Bruce: I was there when it happened.

Lex: You didn't-  
Bruce: No. He did it to himself.

Lex: What happened?

Bruce: I don't wanna talk about it.

Lex: Fair enough.

(Cut to the bald man talking to a backwards turned chair.)

Bald Man: The younger Luthor appears not to know that Bruce Wayne is here.

(The chair turns around to reveal Lionel.)

Lionel: My young friend, I didn't hire you to have you pursue your obsession with Wayne. Have you learned anything about Clark Kent?  
Bald Man: There's nothing to know. He's just a farm boy obsessed with being good. A real boy scout contest.

Lionel: Well, keep an eye on Mr. Kent. After all, I brought you back into this world. I can take you out, Chad North.

(Chad nods.)

To Be Continued...


	6. Resurrection

**Smallville: Wayne**

**Season 1**

**Episode 6: Resurrection**

(It opens at the Kent Farm as Jonathan and Martha are there when they hear a knock and open it to reveal Chad North.)

Chad: Hello, would you be the Kents?

Jonathan: It is and who might you be?

Chad: Chad North. I heard you son was a friend of an Adam Knight.  
Jonathan: Why's that important?  
Chad: I'd just like to advise you not to trust him. He's not who he says he is.

(Chad leaves as Clark arrives.)

Clark: Who was at the door?  
Martha: Someone called Chad North telling us not to trust Bruce.  
Clark: That's weird. Lex and Lana were met by a guy who seemed to know Bruce too.

Jonathan: I don't know what this Chad fellows deal is, but I think he's planning trouble.

Clark: I'll tell Bruce. He could be in trouble.

(Clark heads off. Cut to the Talon as Bruce beats Chloe in Chess.)

Bruce: King me.  
Chloe: Eh?

Bruce: Just kidding. Check mate.

(Chloe pouts.)

Bruce (smirking): Hey, the little sister I never had.

(Chloe sticks her tongue out as Lana laughs a little when Clark arrives and makes sure no one else is around.)

Clark: Bruce, someone named Chad North just asked about you at the farm.

[Bruce looks up at Clark, his face serious.]

Bruce: is he still there?

Clark: Nope. Bruce please, what's going on? How do you and this guy know each other?  
Bruce: ... It was a year ago in Japan.

[Cut to one year ago as Bruce is in Tokyo. He walks to a dojo and bows to an old man.)

Bruce: I seek your teachings.

Old Man: And why should I train you?  
Bruce: I seek the means to fight injustice. To use fear against those who prey on the fearful.  
Old Man: Welcome to my dojo, but first, you should rest.

[Bruce tilts his head.]

Bruce: Very well.

(Cut to Bruce sparring with Chad North.)

Bruce (narrating): My main rival was another student known as Kyodai Ken.

[Bruce, after a short struggle is able to defeat him. Kyodai roars and shoves Bruce into a wall.)

Sensei: ENOUGH!

(The two part.)

Sensei: Kyodai, go to your quarters. Bruce, you have done well and fought honorably.

[Bruce bows.]

Bruce: Thank you, Sensei.

(The Sensei bows back. Cut to later that night as Kyodai goes for two wooden swords as Bruce turns on a light.)

Bruce: Good thing I decided to get in some extra training. Sensei holds those swords very dear.

Kyodai: Stay out of this, Gaijin.

Bruce: I won't let you steal those swords.

(Kyodai charges and knocks Bruce into the wall as he shoves back. The two exchange blows for a short time.]

Sensei: Enough!

(They stop.)

Sensei: Kyodai, leave!

Kyodai: Sensei—

Sensei: Out!

(Kyodai charges at the sensei as Bruce shoves him away and the tumble near a cliff. Kyodai falls but grabs onto the ledge. Bruce dives and reaches out for him.]

Bruce: Take my hand! Kyodai, take my hand!

(Kyodai reaches out a little before pulling his hand back and letting himself fall.)

Bruce: KYODAI!

(Flash to the present.)

Clark: If he died then how...?  
Bruce: I have no idea. It's obvious he's back for one thing: To finish our match.

Clark: Let us help.  
Bruce: No, but congrats on getting with Chloe.

(Chloe spits out her coffee.)

Chloe: WHAT?! How'd you find out?!  
Bruce: I guessed.

[Bruce walks off.]

Lana: Well... Congratulations.  
Clark: Thanks.

[Chloe wipes her lips.]

Chloe: This is awkward.  
Clark: Definitely.

Lana: It shouldn't be.

Clark: Well it probably always will be, but if it's-  
Lana: No. We both should keep moving on. I had a date with Bruce.  
Clark: I know. He told me... I kissed Chloe.

[Lana nods her head.]

Chloe: So... No more awkward?  
Clark: Yup.  
Chloe: Okay. So the question is how the hell did Kyodai Ken survive that fall?

(Cut to outside the Talon as Kyodai is approaching when he flattens himself in an alley to listen.)

Clark: I have no idea how.

(Kyodai's eyes widen as he realizes they know who he is. Kyodai quickly moves away. Cut to Metropolis as Kyodai arrives at LuthorCorp.)

Kyodai: This is it.

(Kyodai walks up to Lionel.)

Lionel: Yes?  
Kyodai: They know who I am.

Lionel: How unfortunate.

(Lionel pulls out a gun.)

Kyodai: Wha...

(Lionel shoots Kyodai.)

Lionel: We'll move to plan B then.

(Lionel walks out as Kyodai's hand twitches. Cut to Bruce as he waits for Kyodai, but he hasn't shown up.]

Bruce: Weird.

(Bruce walks out. As he leaves, Kyodai appears in the background as he smirks.)

To Be Continued...


	7. Crisis

**Smallville: Wayne**

**Season 1**

Episode 7: Crisis

(It opens as Lana's at the Talon, studying with Chloe.)

Chloe: So, how are things with the reclusive billionaire?

Lana (Smiling): It's good. How are things with Clark?  
Chloe: Great... Any idea why Captain Baldy hasn't shown his face since Bruce told us about him?  
Lana: Maybe he just got tired of things.  
Voice: Or maybe he was waiting for the right moment.

(A ninja appears and knocks both girls out as he carries them off. Cut to LuthorCorp as Lex arrives. Cut to Lionel's office as Lex enters. Lionel's holding a revolver.)

Lionel: Lex. To what do I owe this pleasure?  
Lex: Does the name Kyodai Ken ring a bell?

Lionel: Nope.

(Lex looks at the gun.)

Lionel: General MacArthur's revolver.

Lex: Must have set you back.

Lionel: Not at all, son. It was a gift. Status non-functional, of course.

[Lionel examines the Revolver.]

Lionel: Besides, I would never want to damage such a significant piece of history. You know, General Douglas MacArthur had this on his side when he returned to the Philippines. What was it he said, "I have returned"?

Lex: Gee Dad that sounds amazingly like a threat.

Lionel: It is, Lex. You've taken this company down and now I have to pick up the pieces.

Lex: Oh yeah?

(Just then, the ninja who attacked Lana and Chloe appears and knocks both Lex and Lionel out. Scene fades to black. Cut to Bruce and Clark playing Chess. Both are deep in thought, wondering what the others move is going to be.]

Clark (Moving his piece): Never knew how complex this game is.  
Bruce (Moving his piece): Neither did I at first, but Alfred taught me.

Clark: You really respect him, don't you?

(Clark moves the bishop to avoid getting captured by the queen.)

Bruce: He was like a second father to me.

(Bruce moves his queen forward. Clark re-examines his strategy.]

Clark: So you owe him.

Bruce: Yup.

(Bruce moves the Queen in front of Clark's king.)

Bruce: Checkmate.

[Clark frowns.]

Clark: How many is this?  
Bruce: Three out of five.

Clark: Okay.  
Bruce: So how are things with Chloe?  
Clark: Great. (Hesitantly) Couldn't be better.  
Bruce: What's wrong?

Clark: I'm worried that if things don't work out... What'll happen to our friendship?  
Bruce: Can't be worse than always asking yourself, "What if?"

Clark: Yeah, but...I'm afraid of being intimate with her...being that I have super strength.

Bruce: Well, given that you've said you told her, it's probably not too bad. Especially considering that you guys probably don't want to get a kid while you're only juniors in high school.

Clark: Believe me, that won't be a problem.

Bruce: Yup.  
Clark: So how are things with Lana?  
Bruce: Good... But I'm not sure dating her is fair to her.  
Clark: What do you mean?  
Bruce: I think I might be dating her to get over Rachel.  
Clark: Do you care about her?  
Bruce: Of course.  
Clark: Then I trust that you're at least giving her a shot.  
Bruce: Thanks.

(Bruce's cell phone rings.)

Bruce: Hello?  
Kyodai Ken: Hello Gaijin.

[Bruce's face hardens.]

Bruce: Kyodai Ken.

Clark: What's going on?  
Kyodai: Come to Level Three of LexCorp if you want the answers of how our last encounter led to this moment.  
Bruce: Why?  
Kyodai: You and Mr. Kent wouldn't want your friends to suffer, would you?

[Bruce's face hardens.]

Bruce: We'll be there.

[Bruce hangs up the phone and looks at Clark.]

Clark: How?  
Bruce: I don't know.

(Cut to LexCorp as Bruce and Clark arrive.)

Clark: You ready for this?  
Bruce: Let's find out.

(They go in and enter Level Three as it's still empty, aside from Lana, Chloe, Lionel, and Lex dangling from the rafters by their wrists. All are gagged.]

Bruce: Kyodai?! Where are you?!

(The ninja appears and removes his mask.)

Bruce: ... How'd you survive the fall?  
Kyodai: I didn't.  
Clark: Say huh?

[Kyodai looks at Clark.]

Kyodai: Sorry, private conversation.

Bruce: He stays.

Kyodai: Fine. Luthor found my body and used something called the Lazarus Serum to bring me back.  
Bruce: What?

Kyodai: With that I was able to heal and be ready and fit to fight again. And he also wanted me to investigate Mr. Kent. A waste of time for such an idiotic boy.  
Bruce: He's not as idiotic as he acts.  
Clark: Hey!  
Bruce: Sorry.  
Kyodai: Now, you will die.

(Kyodai charges at Bruce as he shoves him to the ground.)

Bruce: Are we going to keep doing this, Kyodai?

Kyodai: The serum's running low! If I die, YOU DIE FIRST!

[Kyodai back kicks Bruce. Bruce goes back a little as he takes a tiger stance.)

Kyodai: All I wanted to do is destroy you for destroying me!

Bruce: If I remember, you destroyed yourself.

Kyodai: Because of you!

Bruce: Because you tried to steal the sensei's swords.

(Kyodai charges as they both topple over the catwalk.)

Clark: Bruce!  
Bruce: I'm fine.

(He looks to see Kyodai holding onto his waist.)

Kyodai: Well, it looks like you'll kill me after all, but at least I shall take you with me.

(Bruce is about to slip when Clark grabs hold, holding back his strength to avoid suspicion.)

Clark: No! You're not.  
Kyodai: No, Gaijin! This time, you won't escape!

(Kyodai holds onto Bruce's shirt and pulls out a knife when the fabric begins to rip.)

Bruce: Kyodai! Take my hand!  
Kyodai: No! I want your life!

(The fabric rips and Kyodai falls, screaming all the way. Bruce watches in horror as he falls. Clark pulls Bruce up as they both stare down. Cut to the Talon as everyone but Lionel is there.)

Clark: Any idea how your dad did that, Lex?  
Lex: Nope. All I can say is my theory of his reopening Level Three seems more and more realistic.

Bruce: What're you going to do?

Lex: We've got it handled. My father can't fight this investigation into his parents' murder forever.

(Lex walks off.)

Clark: So Bruce, what are you gonna do now?  
Bruce: Go back to training. Maybe I'll come back once or twice to see how you guys are handling yourselves.

Lana: Are you really going to leave us?

Bruce: Yeah. This was never gonna be a permanent stay.

(Bruce kisses Lana's hand.)

Bruce: Aurevoir, ma cher. May we meet again.

Clark: I'm sure we will. Maybe we can start a club or something.  
Bruce: Sorry. I don't play well with others.

(Clark and Bruce smile and shake hands.)

Clark: Good luck.  
Bruce: You too.

(Bruce walks off, his jacket trailing behind him like a cape as the Batman theme plays.)

The End.


End file.
